


Need A Little Sun

by Merfilly



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of a friendship that's been their anchor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Little Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Strong hands held the weaker, failing ones. They had long since ceased to see the contrast. A night of mayhem, of nearly losing everything, and finding something stronger had forged a bond that cut through perceived differences. It was a bond that had lasted a lifetime, but was coming to an end now.

"Do something worth remembering."

The younger woman looked at the dying man in the hospital bed, tears at her eyes. "Make the sun come out?" she countered.

"Yeah. We need a little sun…" he said, voice trailing off as time ran out.

"I'll miss you," Sarah whispered.


End file.
